Is this the real life?
by MiaA.Mor
Summary: Set after Journey's End. The Doctor ends up in an Alternate Universe and is delighted to see Rose again. He tries to keep a low profile, but everyone seems to be treating him like a star and why does Rose keep calling him David?
1. Chapter 1

He had been on his own for a while now. He didn't feel like he deserved to have anyone with him after what had happened with Donna... and Rose. It still pained him whenever he thought of his Rose, off with the human version of himself in the alternate universe. The Doctor walked around the console of the Tardis, distractedly flipping switches and pulling levers, when all of a sudden it started to shake.

"What are you doing, old girl," the Doctor yelled as the Tardis gave a lurch and the console started to smoke. Before the Doctor even had time to react, the Tardis landed with a great bang that sent the Doctor flying. The Doctor quickly got up and ran out of the Tardis right before it started to fill with smoke. As soon as the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, The doors locked behind him.

"Really? You choose now of all times to do this?" the Doctor banged on the door, "please let me in old girl." but no matter how much he pleaded, the Tardis would not let him in.

Eventually the Doctor gave up and said, "Fine. I'll just go for a stroll then. I have to figure out where I am anyway."

The Doctor turned around to look at his surroundings. He deduced that he was in Cardiff around the year 2008. This knowledge saddened him because it was so close to Rose's time and he couldn't help the thought that if she had never met him, she would still be in London during this time. The Doctor, still wallowing, decided to walk throughout the city so that he could clear his head. As he walked, however, he noticed a few people staring. They looked at him with excitement and awe, and even though people had given him these looks before, he usually had to do something impressive before he got them. The Doctor continued on his walk until a girl, around the age of 15 came up to him.

"Excuse me, David. I know you're probably busy, but I was wondering if could have your autograph and maybe get a picture?" he girl looked at him pleadingly.

"Um, I'm sorry; I think you have me confused with someone else. My name isn't David."

The girl looked at him for a few seconds before something seemed to dawn on her. "Oh! Are you in character? That makes sense, I mean you're wearing the suit, this is so cool! I think I read somewhere that you were a method actor, but..." As the girl rambled on, the Doctor noticed that crowd had started to gather around him. they all yelled out at him to sign something for them or to take a picture. As the crowd started to enclose him, the Doctor started to worry.

"Ok! Let's have everyone calm down for a second," the Doctor said calmly," I think you have the wrong person. My name isn't David, I'm the Doctor. Now, I'm sure this David guy is extremely handsome; otherwise you wouldn't have confused us. However, I can assure you that I am not-" the Doctor stopped short as he came to a realization and he looked up, very much hoping to see Zeppelins in the sky. His view was blocked by an awning, however, and he was just about to push through the crowd when someone yelled, "Oh my gosh, there's Billie Piper!"

The crowd around the Doctor lessened. The Doctor, curious to see what had caused such a distraction, turned to where the crowd was now gathering. He did not expect what he saw. There, at the top of some steps was his pinks and yellow girl, the one he had never expected to see again, the one he still loved so very much.

The Doctor let out a gasp

"Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so it was a really bad idea for me to post something right before going back to school from holiday. I apologize for the wait and I really do hope to start getting these Chapters up sooner. Although, I wouldn't expect any consistency in the update day, I'll post when I can. Thank you all so much for reading, this is my first story and it really means a lot to me when you review. Thank you again and Enjoy!**

The Doctor stared up at Rose for what felt like a lifetime. He was unable to find any words to describe what he was feeling. Just as he was about to run through the crowd to gather Rose into his arms, a rather large man with glasses stepped out from behind her and quieted the crowd.

"Ok, thank you all for coming and showing your support for Billie, but she has to be on set for a shoot. However, until the car gets here she will be happy to sign autographs or take pictures," the man looked down at the crowd and noticed the Doctor with a smile "I'm sure that David wouldn't mind taking pictures either but he'll have to leave as well. Actually David, shouldn't you be on set already?"

The Doctor, unsure of how to respond, ran a hand through his Hair and just gave the man a sheepish smile. "Ah David, don't give me that face. I suppose you can just take the car with me and Billie. Take care of the fans right now."

With that said the crowd around the Doctor gave a cheer and became slightly more persistent. The Doctor, deciding to play along, took pictures and signed things with a flourish of _DAVID_. He found himself quite enjoying himself. The Doctor still had no idea what was actually happening, but he began to develop some theories.

Just then he felt a tug on his coat. He looked down to find a boy staring up at him in awe. "Excuse me Doctor; I think that you're the coolest person in the whole universe. I love how you always fight those cool aliens! And I really like all of your friends, it's sad that Donna had to leave, though. But Doctor, how did you get Rose back? I'm glad you did, she's really pretty, but I thought she was stuck in the other world?" the boy, who couldn't have been older than seven, looked at the Doctor expectantly, waiting for an answer. The woman behind the boy, whom was clearly his mother, laughed, giving the boy a hug and spoke to the Doctor, "Sorry, he doesn't realize that it's all just a show. He's a big fan, our whole family is," She looked down at her son again, "come on sweetie, we have to get going now. Thank you, David. I hope that we meet again sometime soon."

The Doctor stared at the woman and her son in shock as they walked away. He believed he had a fairly good idea as to what was happening and he didn't quite like it. The Doctor had not yet been able to talk to Rose, or "Billie" as everyone was calling her, and he strongly resisted the urge to just run up and hug her. He needn't have worried because just as a black car pulled up to the building, Rose ran up to him and gave him a hug that made his hearts melt.

"David, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. The Doctor was experiencing many mixed emotions. He debated whether to even tell Rose that he was the Doctor she looked so happy to see "him" and the Doctor didn't know if she would be happy to know that he wasn't her David. The Doctor figured that if Rose eventually found out who he was, then she would be even angrier for him having lied to her.

"Um, Rose. I'm not David, I'm the Doctor... The real Doctor." He waited tensely To see how Rose would react. To his surprise, Rose just rolled her eyes and said, "Okay _Doctor_, let's get you back to the Tardis." And with that said, she grabbed his hand (the Doctor couldn't help but smile at the contact) and pulled him into the car that was waiting for them.


End file.
